


Me gustas

by naruto_gaymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruto_gaymaki/pseuds/naruto_gaymaki
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien como Uzumaki Naruto que te gusta?Esa pregunta hace que Sasuke no pueda dormir por las noches.
Relationships: NaruSasu, SasuNaru
Kudos: 15





	Me gustas

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer os de esta parejita hermosa, espero seguir escribiendo sobre ellos así que ojalá les agrade, si alguien lo lee XD

Poco recuerda Sasuke de la primera vez que vio a Naruto. Y se cuestiona qué fue aquello que tanto llamo su atención del rubio ruidoso que no dejaba de repetir como lorito, que algún día sería el Hokage y toda la aldea de la hoja, lo reconocería como tal.  
¿Sería su tenacidad? Probablemente, pero en ese entonces Sasuke no entendía mucho de eso. Quizá eso fue después, en los exámenes chunin, cuando comenzó a notar lo fuerte que Naruto era.   
¿Entonces sus ojos? Eran azules, del color de un cielo de verano. Su cabello amarillo era comparable con los rayos del sol. Naruto era como un sol en la vida de Sasuke, dónde en los últimos años una inmensa oscuridad buscaba rodearlo. Los ojos de Naruto, sin portar algún don especial como su preciado Sharingan o el Byakugan de los Hyuga, eran capaces de ver siempre la verdad tras las intenciones de Sasuke. Ese maldito ninja hablador podría adivinar con una simple mirada lo que Sasuke estaba pensando. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero casi era de esa forma.  
Y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta, que al igual que su tenacidad, la admiración por los ojos de Naruto nació mucho después de aquella primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron.

¿Qué era eso que se había quedado clavado en el cerebro y corazón de Sasuke como para que, ni con el pasar de los años, pudiera huir de aquel sentimiento instalado en su ser?

Cuando Sasuke llego hasta su amigo, esa tarde dónde había decidido de una vez por todas declararse, se tuvo que detener antes de comenzar aquel discurso -declaración amorosa- improvisado cuando noto que Naruto estaba leyendo, o al menos eso intentaba, uno de los libros de su maestro Jiraiya.  
Fue gracias al viento que Sasuke recordó lo olvidado.  
Naruto sostenía el libro con sus pies mientras que con sus manos pelaba una naranja.  
Sus gestos de molestia o incertidumbre cuando parecía leer algo inentendible para su cerebro eran muy graciosos y Sasuke no pudo reprimir aquella sonrisita que se escapó tan naturalmente al observarlo.  
La singularidad de Naruto.  
¡Claro que había sido eso!  
El hecho de que Naruto fuera un chico totalmente único.  
Algo tan diferente a lo que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado.  
Aquella actitud revoltosa e imponente era lo que Sasuke notó la primera vez que se vieron, en esos días donde aún eran unos niños y ninguno de los dos podía entender la magnitud del dolor que ahora embargaba sus corazones. Gran parte de ese dolor se encontraba el pasado, pero el haberlo experimentado lo traía al presente de vez en cuando.  
Pero cuando Naruto está conmigo…  
¿Cómo no podía amar a Naruto con tal intensidad?  
¡Era un idiota!  
Pero al final de cuentas, ese idiota era la persona más valiosa en la vida de Sasuke.  
Sasuke se armo de valor y camino hasta su amigo. De pie a su lado le dio un pequeño golpe que hizo que el rubio perdiera el balance, a continuación, el libro de Jiraiya yacía en el suelo junto al último, y jugoso, gajo de naranja.  
\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Sasuke? ¡Mi naranjita! - chillo Naruto tratando de recogerla.  
\- Olvídate de eso- dijo Sasuke carraspeando un poco luego de hablar, no tenía nada preparado en realidad, pero tal como en una misión ninja usaría todo su chakra para ganar esta “batalla”. Una batalla contra si mismo, más que nada, trataba de evitar las ganas de salir huyendo. Pero Uchiha Sasuke jamás sería conocido como un cobarde. - Tengo algo que decirte.  
\- Espero que eso sea tan importante como para que valga la pena que ahora a mi naranja se la estén comiendo las hormigas.  
\- Ya cállate Naruto.  
\- ¡Tú eres quien vino a buscarme!  
\- ¡Olvídalo!  
Sasuke le dio su mejor gesto de molestia a Naruto y luego lo volvió a patear antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse. Ahí estaba su as bajo la manga. No estaba huyendo, ¡Para nada! Pero es que cuando Naruto se ponía de ese humor, no había humano en la faz de la tierra que pudiera lidiar con él…  
\- Eh Sasuke, si era tan importante dime.  
Sasuke casi suelta un gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Naruto tomándole el brazo para detenerlo.   
Naruto era aquel gato que la curiosidad mataba cada vez que el dicho era mencionado.  
\- No es nada- mintió Sasuke- sigue leyendo tu novela.  
\- Si no me dices te seguiré y sabes que soy muy bueno en eso- dijo Naruto orgulloso.  
\- No es nada, he dicho.  
\- Y yo te he dicho que me lo digas.  
\- ¡No es nada! – gritó Sasuke volteando por completo para quedar cara a cara con Naruto. Sus rostros no estaban lo suficientemente cerca pero aún así el aliento de Naruto llego hasta la nariz de Sasuke, quien olfateo el olor a naranja que provenía de su boca.  
Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose fijamente, sin que alguno bajara la guardia.  
Naruto por fin cedió. Sus orbes azules vieron hacía el cielo, era el momento perfecto para que Sasuke pudiera irse, sino fuera porque el perfil de Naruto lo tenía embelesado.  
\- Si no me lo dices tú primero, me niego a hacerlo yo- Sasuke se sorprendió con aquellas palabras- quisiera decir eso y luego irme para que tu seas quien me siga a mi y lo digas, por fin. Pero no soy tan orgulloso y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, Sasuke.   
\- No sé de qué…  
\- Me gustas Sasuke. Me has gustado mucho tiempo- Naruto sonrió con nostalgia. La declaración arrastraba consigo fantasmas del pasado que los dos trataban con muchas fuerzas de olvidar. – y cuando trato de descifrar la raíz de estos sentimientos no puedo encontrar nunca una respuesta, simplemente lo siento…- Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y la llevo hasta su pecho, una vez que sus cuerpos estaban nuevamente frente a frente. Sasuke pudo sentir los latidos de Naruto, eran tranquilos a comparación de los propios. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación así de comprometedora? – Aquí.   
Naruto se refería a su corazón.  
Algo dentro de Sasuke se rompió.  
Sin decir palabra alguna imito la acción de Naruto. Llevo la mano del rubio a su propio pecho y dejo que sintiera sus latidos desbocados.   
\- Cuando estoy contigo Naruto, el dolor del pasado se queda en donde esta y solo puedo pensar en nuestro presente.   
Naruto sonrió enormemente al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
\- No tengo miedo si eres tú quien camina a mi lado, Sasuke.  
Sasuke tuvo que morder fuertemente su labio inferior para que aquella sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro no fuera más grande que la de Naruto.  
Sin pensarlo los dos se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo para dar paso a un cálido beso que desato todas aquellas sensaciones que tanto Sasuke como Naruto desconocían podían llegar a sentir tan fácilmente estando juntos.  
¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien como Uzumaki Naruto que te gusta?  
No puedes, simplemente es imposible, Sasuke llego a esa conclusión.  
Porque antes de que las palabras siquiera se atrevan a salir de tu boca, él ya lo sabría y entonces, sin dudas ni pena de por medio, el rubio lo diría y lo que se supone sería una confesión tuya se convertiría en una del lado contrario.


End file.
